Wildlife
:We aim to have an individual page for each creature, even though their number is now well over 400. Please see Template:Infobox Fairyland Wildlife. Introduction The purpose of attracting wildlife in a Fairyland garden is to earn diamonds. Each creature spotted while a plant is being watered earns a certain number of diamonds for its finder, and for the garden owner if a visitor was the finder. If it's the first time that sort of creature is spotted in the garden being watered, the diamond reward is doubled. Wildlife come only if there is food on a feeding table. Most of them also require the presence of particular plants at specified stages of growth and may be deterred by other plants. Care needs to be exercised in the choice of plants, balancing wildlife factors against the need for particular plants for advancement to higher levels. Restrictions There are a few restrictions on when wildlife may be attracted: * Plants have zero attraction effect whilst they are in their initial growth phase. They only have effect whilst fully grown and/or flowering or, for herbs, have developed fragrant leaves (or sometimes whilst they are bearing fruit). * Plants have zero attraction when they are wilting (see Wilt Balance). Method Food is bought in 5-helping lots or larger. Cheap lots cost 5 gold, while "organic" offerings cost 10. Each lot attracts creatures (one per helping) over a period averaging four days for the 5 gold, two days for the 10 gold. Players using real money can buy even better food. Considerations :(This needs revising since the January 2010 change in offerings) The more valuable wildlife appear less often and stay for shorter periods. They tend to prefer more expensive food, which cost 2 gold per serving, as against the Green Veggies and Peanuts, which cost only one gold and attract a smaller range of wildlife. '''The greater expense is probably better value', because it attracts wildlife about twice as fast, which compensates for the shorter visiting-times, so a fairy's chance of spotting a creature on any one visit is about the same, while the average rewards per spotting are higher. Fairies with a choice of gardens to visit will tend to visit more often where they expect higher rewards. Equating one diamond to 5 gold (the average price when playing mini-mushrooms), one can see that it takes only two wildlife sightings (of the cheapest sort) to pay for a full plate of the dearer food, and spotting three or more out of five, or spotting just two that include even one that pays two or more diamonds, is pure profit. Note: Growing several plants that attract the wildlife you're looking for helps increase the chances of it coming (usually for rare ones); however, if you put more feeds it does not work the same way, but it attracts more numbers! Tip for beginners As soon as you reach level 2, plant a Thornbloom Herb. As soon as it says it has fragrant leaves, start putting Veggies on the feeding table. Don't plant any more herbs of other sorts (for the next half-dozen levels at least) but harvest any when they are ready. You should be visited by a beautiful Lop Eared Bunny soon. /Mice/ There are three types of mice: Field mouse :Eats: Anything :Attractant: All plants :Repellent: None :Reward: 1 diamond *what it eats: Anything! *what attracts it: will come regardless of what you grow *what keep it out: Only the magical mushroom *how long they stay for: 80-90 mins *common or rare: Very common *reward: 1 diamond White mouse ::Eats: Anything ::Attractant: All plants ::Repellent: None ::Reward: 1 diamond Pygmy mouse :Eats: Anything :Attractant: All plants :Repellent: None :Reward: 2 diamonds Rabbits There are three types of rabbits: Brown Bunny :Eats: Green veggies and Mixed veggies :Attractant: Any fragrant or flowering herb :Repellent:''Yellow or blue flowering Bellis Lycaena :''Reward: 2 diamonds Lop Eared Bunny :Eats: Mixed veggies :Attractant: Flowering Thornbloom Herb :Repellent:''All other herbs that are fragrant or flowering :''Reward: 4 diamonds Hare :Eats: Green veggies and Mixed veggies :Attractant: Fragrant leaves of the Thornbloom, Sundragon, and Mountain Whisper herbs :Repellent: Flowering Carmena Uniflora :Reward: 2 diamonds /Squirrels/ Grey Squirrel :Eats: Any type of nuts :Attractant: Any fully grown or fruiting Bonsai, flowering Bellis Lycaena. :Repellent: Flowering Carmena Aviflora :Average Visit Time: 50 - 60 minutes :Reward: 2 Diamonds Red Squirrel :Eats: Mixed Nuts :Attractant: fully grown or fruiting Taiyo Bonsai, red flowers (Rosa Amora, Red Bellis Lycaena, etc) :Repellent: fragrant / flowering herbs (except the flowering Nestflower herb) :Average Visit Time: 20 - 30 minutes :Very Rare :Reward: 5 Diamonds Chipmunk :Eats: Any type of nuts, but prefers the Mixed Nuts. :Attractant: fully grown or fruiting Chie Bonsai, flowering Solaris Igniflorus or Luna Serena. :Repellent: flowering Carmena Aviflora :Average Visit Time: 30 - 50 minutes :Reward If Spotted: 3 Diamonds /Other wildlife/ By the end of 2016, there were over 400 kinds of wildlfe. The Wildlife Guide tabulates them under many headings: *Common *1-10 *11+ *Seasonal *Myths *R'forest *Endangered *H'birds *Zodiac *Babies *Chicks *B'flies *Albino *Fairytale *Pond *Topiary *Extinct It is not always obvious which category you should search. You may wonder, for example, why flies are seasonal. /Birds/ /Seasonal wildlife/ /Mythological/ /Planimals/ Changes New Arrival In Fairyland Today! Sunday January 17th 2010 The Giraffe eats Veggies, and prefers to feed from the raised table (will also feed from the low table, but less frequently).... but which plant is it attracted by?? External links *Official page (to be continued; you can help; but most helpful would be individual pages as noted at top of this page) Category:wildlife Category:content